RobertJohnny
by thelivingtunic
Summary: Another oneshot. It could possibly be a multi-chaptered story. Anyways, Johnny gets hit by a car and lands up in the hospital. How does Robert feel?


Disclaimer: Yo. I don't own Beyblade.

A/N: This starts off as a flashback._

* * *

_

_" Yo, Robert, I'm going out for a while" Johnny called out._

_" Sure, be back soon and be careful" Robert absentmindedly answered. He was concentrating on something else entirely. _

_Johnny walked out of the hotel room, shutting the door and leaving the hotel. He walked down the street for a while. He was crossing the street, at a crosswalk, when a speeding car came. It didn't stop at the red light where it was supposed to stop, and kept going. Johnny couldn't move, and the car was headed straight for him. People were screaming, and Johnny's life flashed before his eyes. _

_The car hit Johnny, and he blacked out. People were screaming for an ambulance. Oliver, who had witnessed it, ran back to the hotel as fast as he could, screaming as soon as he entered the room._

_" What's wrong?" Enrique and Robert asked at the same time._

_" JOHNNY'S BEEN HIT BY A CAR!" Oliver screamed, running back out of the room. Enrique and Robert ran after him, Oliver leading them back to where Johnny had been hit. Robert and Enrique stared at the bloody mess that was Johnny._

No, it hadn't been Johnny. It could never have been Johnny. Johnny would never have been hit in the first place. It was Johnny, damn it.

_People were screaming still. They thought Johnny was dead._

Johnny wasn't dead. There was no possible way for Johnny to have died. Anyone else. Anyone else would be dead. But not Johnny. Not Johnny, never Johnny. Even if he had been hit by a car, he would get better. He would get better because he was Johnny.

* * *

Robert, Oliver and Enrique sat in the hospital, nervous. Robert suddenly got up and paced. He couldn't sit still anymore. He wanted Johnny to be OK. He wanted Johnny to yell at someone. He wanted Johnny to tell him he would beat him at chess.

_" You promised me you'd never leave me! You PROMISED me, Johnny! Please don't break your promise! You have to be OK, you HAVE to be! Don't leave me alone again!" _Robert mentally shouted. He couldn't stand the waiting. Enrique and Oliver looked at him sadly.

" He's taking this so hard.." Oliver whispered.

" Well, it's Johnny. Robert would never forgive himself if he... you know..." Enrique trailed off.

_Today was the worst day_

_I went through Hell_

_I wish I could remove it from my mind.._

The day after, they got news about Johnny.

" He's in a coma" the doctors told them flatly. " There's nothing we can do".

Robert wanted to scream, to cry, to be the one in a coma instead of Johnny.

_" It's not fair! It's not fair! Why Johnny?! WHY JOHNNY?!" _Robert mentally screamed. _" This is all MY fault! I should be the one who got hit, not Johnny!"_.

_Two months away from you_

_But I couldn't tell..._

After two months, during which Robert visited Johnny in the hospital in the hopes that Johnny would wake up while he was there, it happened.

Robert was visiting like usual, he never did anything but visit Johnny. He was talking to Johnny like he could hear Robert. Tears flew down Robert's face, landing on Johnny's hand. Then there was a rough voice.

" ... Baby". Robert shot his head up when he heard the voice, and looked around the room. No one was in the room except him and Johnny. There was a loud, hoarse cough.

" ..Excuse me, I'm down here, Crybaby". Robert turned to look at Johnny, who was awake and trying to push himself up on one elbow. It took him a minute to register it. Here was Johnny, awake and calling him a crybaby! After two months, Johnny was awake! Robert started sobbing and wrapped his arms around Johnny. Johnny scowled, but rubbed Robert's back, to comfort him. Enrique and Oliver walked in shortly after, but didn't get far into the room, because Robert was still sobbing and blubbering, and being an all around crybaby. Enrique and Oliver backed out of the room as Robert stopped crying. He let go of Johnny and straightened up.

" So, what, are you going to go back to pretending you don't care about me?" Johnny asked.

" I.. No. I don't want to... I want you to see how much I care about you.." Robert said, lost for words. Johnny smirked. He pulled Robert down to his level, and pressed his lips against Robert's. Robert was shocked, but didn't pull away. Instead, he returned the kiss. Johnny slowly wrapped his arms around Robert, and Robert pulled Johnny into his lap.

Enrique and Oliver, knowing how to ruin a sappy moment, re-entered the room, and were shocked. Robert and Johnny pulled apart and stared at them. Enrique and Oliver didn't know quite what to say, since they had just walked in on Robert and Johnny kissing, and Johnny was still in Robert's lap. Johnny took his arms from around Robert, and crossed them over his chest, just enjoying having Robert hold him. Unfortunately, Johnny didn't get to enjoy it long, because Robert shifted him out of his lap. Johnny pouted.

Enrique coughed uncomfortably, when he noticed Johnny eying Robert up and down. Johnny grinned a little when his eyes fell upon Robert's ass. Robert turned to Johnny, and saw the look in his eyes.

" Maybe later, Johnny. A lot later" Robert said, much to Johnny's disappointment.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you go. I could easily continue with this and make it a multi-chaptered story, but I might need some reviews to know if this would be worth pursuing. R & R please!


End file.
